The Mages
by mooney-996
Summary: All Lucy Heartfilia wanted was to be in a successful band. Suddenly she is whisked onto her first tour with the biggest band out there All Fired Up for three months! What happens when two bands are together all of the time for that long? Will relationships form? Or will it be three months of hell? Nalu based but there will be Gruvia, Jerza and Gale! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When it comes to being rich and famous, I would have to say one thing - it is all an utter lie! You would think that you would have a better life if you were rich and famous, but whoever told you that would be is lying out of their ass! In fact you have to work harder and you have a more secluded life. For you, it is a simple thing to run to the corner for a pint of milk and bread. For myself, it takes either completely changing my appearance or being surrounded by tens of people who know who I am and want something to do with me, even if it only lasts 10 seconds for them.

Who am I and how do I know all of this? My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am the lead singer and lead guitarist of an all girl rock band called 'The Mages'. A few months ago I could have done all of this. I could have walked around the corner shop and I would have been fine. I could have stayed in school and no one would have batted an eye lid. Instead, my friends and I decided to come up with the ingenious idea of being in a band. It's not everyday that your friends and yourself decide to do something like this and keep to it. Believe me. I have been in many bands in my time, I've played with so many people and at so many venues, I should be known by everyone in the industry by now on first name basis! But ever since The Mages came together, we've always stuck together and we actually hit the ground running! It started off with a few battle of the band nights and a few birthday parties/ home made gigs here and there, then suddenly after one upper scale battle of the bands at a massive venue in town, we're the next best thing to watch with a record deal and a manager!

Don't get me wrong I love being in a band with my best friends and all, it is an absolute dream come true. But the fact is that you can not have a love life when you are in a famous band. You're either paired with someone who is a random guy of the opposite sex that you happen to be friends with or the person that you are dating at the time is stalked by fans and journalists until they break up with you due to the stress - and that's even if you manage to bag yourself a guy in the first place! I would love to say that I am one of those people that will get a guy and keep him until the day that I die, but the truth is….. I hardly ever see a guy that is worth my time. The only guys I see other than family are the stage, lighting and sound technicians of the gigs that I do and they just perv on me the entire time we are touring! Not helpful at all when I'm trying to get into a relationship.

A few months ago, my manager Mira-Jane came to me with the best news! We are going on our first tour! She managed to bag us a support slot with all boy rock band All Fired Up! I am a massive fan of theirs ever since I was introduced to them by my guitarist Levy. She loves one of them in particular, but I've always had a soft spot for the lead singer Natsu Dragneel. When we all first got told about the tour, we all were jumping around my apartment screaming in delight for about half an hour. Poor Mira-Jane's ears probably were bleeding by the end of it. This was the big break that we were looking for and she managed to do it after being our manager for a few months! We have only just signed our contract with the record label and was introduced to Mira-Jane a few months ago and now we were going on a world tour with one of the biggest bands right now! Things could not get better for us!

"Lucy! Hurry up! The guys are waiting for us!" I hear Levy screaming at me from my living room. I've just been finishing packing for our tour and I am so excited! I've just searched my room for any spare guitar leads, picks, microphones, clothing, gadgets, anything at all that I could missed in the next few months. Looking around my room after finishing my final check, I take one look at a picture of all of us together that sits on my bedside cabinet and a picture of my mum and dad together next to it. I kiss the picture and whisper to them 'Wish me luck' as I always do, and turn the light off and shut the door.

"Finally. Come on Lucy let's go! Erza was threatening to break one of my guitars if you did not leave within the hour." Levy said to me exasperated. I just giggled to myself. Poor Levy. She loves her instruments so much. She would hate to see any damage come to them. Especially by the hands of our drummer Erza. Erza may be lovely and one of the most loyal people I know, but she can be very scary at times and she genuinely keeps us mostly in line and goes through with any threat she makes to us. No wonder Levy was moaning for me to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just wanted to do one last check. Remember how I left my bank card here last time we did a gig that was far away?" I reminded Levy and I shuddered at the memory, remembering that I had no money to get home so I had to busk my way back from Edolas to Magnolia!

I take a deep breath, grabbed my hiscox case carrying my pride and joy - my acoustic guitar that I use on stage - and my laptop bag and nod my head to Levy signalling that I am ready to leave, who leaves my apartment so I lock the door.

I smile to myself thinking that in a few short hours, I am going to be going on a tour bus with one of the biggest bands on the planet leaving all of this behind! Man I am a lucky girl.

* * *

Welcome all to my first Fairytail themed fan fic! I hope that you all enjoy it and I will be posting a new chapter once a week! Feel free to PM or comment my fan fic anytime!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" I hear Erza shout to me from across the road.

"Sorry. Needed to make sure I had everything." I shouted back walking across the street to our meeting point. All of the girls and myself agreed that we should meet outside our local recording studio so that we can all be picked up by our tour bus together. How exciting is that!

I finally cross the street and give Erza a hug. "Nervous yet?" I ask

Erza smiles at me "Of course not. This is going to be amazing!" She answers. Of course she is not nervous. I would be surprised if she was. Erza is more like my guide. If she is nervous, I definitely have a right to be. "Come on. Let's get going!" She says to me with a smile as our home for the next few months turns up.

The tour bus looks amazing! It's huge! I can not believe that this is what we are going to be travelling in! On the inside, everything is either white or a dark purple! When we first walk in, there are two sofas on either side of the walls and a table just behind them. There is also a kitchen behind that which seems to have everything we will need and more! It looks like my apartment on a bus! I immediately run upstairs to grab a bed to find Erza and my bass player Juvia have already beaten me to it!

"This is Juvia's bed!" She calls out loud

"Got my bed!" Erza shouts out

I immediately run and find a spare bed. I say bed? It's more like a bunk bed. They're small but they do the job. I bet that I will not need any help going to sleep at night in these when I'm tired. I find the one next to Juvia and immediately park my bum on it just in time for Levy to turn up causing us to laugh.

"Last one Levy!" I shout out to her. She walks over to her newly assigned bed and throws her pillow at me! Luckily I catch it in time and I throw mine at her! I suddenly feel a blow to the head from another pillow and I realise that Juvia has joined in so I throw Levy's pillow at her! Next thing you know we are all have a major pillow fight like we did when we were 5 years old at sleepovers again.

It probably lasts for about 5 minutes when we hear a male's voice coming from the end of the corridor.

"Well well. Looks like girls really do have pillow fights!" We immediately stop and stare at a pink haired boy and Mira - Jane staring at us with what looks like embarrassment from Mira-Jane and excitement from the pink haired boy. All of our faces start to turn crimson with embarrassment. We thought we were alone but clearly that was not the case. I wonder how long they had been standing there before they decided to butt in. I cock my head to the side slightly when I stare at the pink haired boy because he looks slightly familiar…Shit! It's Natsu Dragneel- official hot God and lead singer from All Fired Up! Oh my God this is so embarrassing! I can't believe that he has caught me being so childish and on our first meet! I wanted to look really professional when we met for the first time!

"Well. When you are quite finished" Mira-Jane said with a really sharp tone to her voice - we are all officially dead! "The boys from All Fired Up want to meet with you to welcome you to the tour." And they both start walking down the stairs, not before receiving a laugh and a wink directed at us from Natsu. We all look at each other and start to crack up with laughter until we can take no more. The next thing we know we are rolling on the floor laughing so much from pure embarrassment and awkwardness!

Once we manage to calm ourselves down we prepare ourselves to meet the boys from All Fired Up. I take a deep breath and walk down first followed by Levy, Juvia and then Erza. Trying my best to keep my composure and looking professional, I can not help but feel a fit of giggle coming to me, which Levy has already succumb to! Walking to the living room section of the bus, we see four men and an older gentleman on one of the sofas on our left and Mira-Jane on the sofa on our right. Mira-Jane gets up and starts to address the boys.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen. I would like to introduce The Mages. This is Lucy our lead singer and guitarist" I start to move towards all of the boys shaking all of their hands with the girls following after they are introduced. When I reach Natsu, we shake a little longer than the others and my hand feels a tingle of warmth in our shake. I immediately feel my face flush. I'm officially shaking hands with my idol! "This is Levy our guitar, Juvia out bassist and Erza our drummer."

"Pleased to meet you all." Says the older gentleman when we finally shake hands with him. "This is All Fired Up and I am Makarov their manager. We have.." He points to each one in turn causing them to raise their hand in a 'hello' wave when they are called. "Natsu our lead singer and guitarist, Grey our lead guitarist, Jellal our bassist and Gajeel our drummer". We all stare back at each other and smile at each other.

"So which of you won the pillow fight?" Natsu asked and we all went crimson again.

"Natsu!" Shouts Makarov while all of the boys try to stifle a laugh along with us. "I do apologise ladies. Natsu here doesn't seem to have many manners." Natsu just sits there and looks proud of himself and laughing along with the boys.

"It's okay." Erza says "We were the ones being childish in the first place."

"Very well. Shall we get going with the plans for the tour? I would like to be on the road within the next few hours since we have a 8 hour journey to our first venue."

* * *

So here is chapter 2 and the boys are introduced! I admit this is not my best chapter. I wanted a fun way for the boys and the girls to meet and this is what I came up with! I have already written 20 chapters for this story and believe me it does get better so please bear with me!

Thank you for reading The Mages and I hope you enjoy it as each chapter comes out every Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily our talk for the tour didn't take long and we were on the road on our way to our first gig! Although they have a tour bus of their own, the guys thought it would be a good idea to hang out with us for the journey just so that we all can get to know each other since we were going to be spending most of our days together. Mira-Jane and Makarov went to the other tour bus just to give us all a bit of privacy. As soon as they left, everything became less formal. Grey, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel went upstairs exploring and ended up to the back of the bus where there was a room that didn't know existed consisting of a round sofa and a TV, while Erza, myself, Natsu and Jellal stayed downstairs still on the sofa with the boys explaining their encounters with fans.

"So out of the blue, Jellal comes out with a load of girls screaming after him, his blonde wig falls off and we find it being sold on ebay within the hour!" Natsu says while we all laugh his story.

"Oh come on! That's nothing compared to what happened to you!" Jellal jokes back.

"Go on tell us. What happened?" I ask laughing from the previous story.

"Well Natsu here is quite a clumsy guy. One night after a gig, we all had a craving for pizza so we went to the local pizza place that was around the corner. We had our disguises and everything and it was going well until Natsu thought it would be a great idea to pay with his card instead of the ones with the fake names we have been given…."

"It was in my other wallet! You guys were forcing me to pay since I burnt your dinner the other night by accident" Natsu interrupts making us laugh even more. Poor Natsu

"…anyway, Natsu pays but the guy recognises the name on the card and tries to get a pizza box signed from him. Of course he denies who he is making up that he just has the same name and get this all the time…."

"I thought that was pretty good thinking for me!" Natsu shouted back clearly offended. Jellal just gives him a look back of 'that's true'

"…It was….until a girl behind us wearing one of our recent tour t-shirts realised that the black wig that you had on had a small streak of pink at the bottom of ear."

We all start to laugh again. "Oh no. She didn't!" I say knowing what was coming next.

"Oh absolutely! Next thing you know, we are all recognised, we all make a run for it with the pizza leaving poor Natsu to fend for himself. It was his fault, so he had to deal with the consequences in our books since he was the one who got caught. Anyway he somehow broke free but just around the corner from where we were hiding, we could see Natsu running back to the gig with an army of fans running after him, he falls over and he is suddenly ambushed by all of these girls!"

Natsu's eyes widen as if he was reliving a nightmare which made me giggle. I would hate that if that happened to me! Jellal continues on with his story.

"We manage to get security to go get him and we find Natsu with his shirt and wig ripped off him. The only thing he managed to salvage were his trousers which still had his phone and wallet in luckily! Natsu had to run back surrounded by security while the rest of us had to wait in the pouring rain for the crowd to die down so we could get back safely ourselves."

"I gave you guys a bollocking and a half for that! You left me alone with hundreds of girls attacking me! I still get nightmares!" He shouts dramatically causing myself and Erza to roll on the sofas laughing with tears coming out of our eyes.

Natsu was not impressed. "Believe me, you will be cacking yourself when it happens to you the first time." With that we both calm down laughing. I look in Natsu's direction and our eyes meet. I instantly blush and I see him kind of wriggle a little in his seat while his positing becomes a little more relaxed.

Jellal stands up for a moment after noticing the staring contest between myself and Natsu. "I'm going to go see the others and see how they are doing." With that he walks off with Erza following him, leaving myself and Natsu alone.

"So Lucy" Natsu says to stop any awkward silences. "Makarov told me that your a big fan of ours." Again I instantly blush. How did Makarov find out!

"I-I-I…. Yes I am. I love your music." I stutter trying to keep my voice even. 'Get it together girl!' I say to myself.

Natsu looks at me with his signature smile. "That's great! But you're not one of the big fans that will try and get my clothing are you?" He teases. I am instantly shocked and a little offended by his words. How the hell do I answer that!

"N-no no no no not all! I'm not one of those die hard fans at all. I just like your music honest! I've seen you guys live before -"

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Well yeah. I already had your first album, but since I found out that we were going to be supporting you, I decided to go to your gig two weeks ago to check out what you guys are like live" I answer a little embarrassed. I neglected to mention that it was the fifth time I had actually seem them live as a fangirl. I didn't want to see too sad.

"What did you think?" Natsu asked leaving me even more red than before.

"I loved it." I answer honestly.

Natsu grins at me again. "That's great. I was hoping you would say that."

"Why was that?" I ask

"Well I did a bit of research on you and your band, you know, just so I can talk to you guys about something in common and I came across one article." Oh crap. I think I know which one he is on about! No please no! Anything but that one! "….and you said that we were an influence of yours." I officially want to die in a hole right now! My eyes could not get any wider, my face could not get any more red and my stomach could not be flipping over more times without me throwing up right here right now.

I answer back quietly. "I did"

"I think it's great." I look up at him shocked

"Well yeah. I mean if I am going to go on tour with someone, I might as well go with a band who play similar music to us. It was quite nice to know that we are influencing people with our music and not just some good looking guys on a cover. Made me feel pretty good." He answers smiling at me. My shoulders sink from relief. I thought he was going to be telling me to leave him alone or something like that.

"We all managed to catch your last battle of the bands concert just after you guys got signed and you guys were amazing. We get a choice on who we want as a support and we loved your set that much that we suggested you. To be honest I was really looking forward to this tour ever since you were confirmed." Natsu confessed. My heart swelled and I had to fight tears from rolling down my face. Natsu Dragneel, one of the hottest guys and most successful members of a band around at the moment just complimented me and my band, and has watched us live! I could happily die now and I would have no regrets!

But of course I don't show that. I keep a cool composition and thank him with a gentle head nod and a swell of pride fills me. This tour is officially going to be freaking amazing!

* * *

There you go guys - a nice bit of Nalu fluff! Because let's face it - who doesn't like a bit of Nalu fluff! XD Hope you are enjoying this so far! I will be uploading the next chapter in a few minutes since this one is really short. Get ready for chapter four! The tour is officially starting :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! In case I haven't mentioned it yet, I have set the warning as T for swearing!

* * *

We arrive at the first place right on time. Luckily there was not a lot for us to do except for sound check so there was more sitting around waiting for our turn.

Like in any sound check, the main headline goes up first and it goes in reverse order of the people performing. All of the girls and I sat on some of the chairs already laid out for the gig tonight watching as the boys set themselves up for sound check. The stage I had to admit was perfect for the boys. It was set out with enough space for them to run around on with a large lit up sign reading 'All Fired Up'. Natsu let me in on a secret that they were planning to use pyrotechnics tonight so the sign would be set on fire for a few numbers at the end of their set which I thought would be amazing! I promised him that I would watch tonight at the sides so I could watch it happen.

"This is amazing!" I heard Levy say next to me.

"I know. We finally made it!" I said back excitedly. Levy wraps an arm around me and she hugs me tight.

"So what did you and Natsu talk about? I heard Erza and Jellal left you two on your own because you two seemed to give each other 'the look'." I look at Levy shocked.

"The look?" I ask

"You know..'the look'. When two people look at each other and the room suddenly becomes awkward because there is some tension going on?"

"What? That's crazy! There was no 'look' and there is nothing going on with Natsu and I. We just talked about each other's songs and got to know him a little better. Seeming as we are going to be spending a lot of time with them, I thought that it would be best to get to know him as much as possible" I explain.

Levy just snorts. "Like you didn't know already."

I give Levy a 'what do you mean' look. Levy just rolls her eyes.

"We all know that you were a massive fan of Natsu's band before we got this gig. Erza even told me about your background on your computer being a picture of 'All Fired Up' a few months ago." I start to blush knowing full well that I have been caught red handed as a fan of my main support act.

"Just don't tell him alright. I said to him that I went to one or two of his gigs for research, but he doesn't need to know that I am a massive fan of theirs until I am ready to tell them. I don't want to freak Natsu out when I've just become friends with him." I plead

Levy just winks at me. "You have my word" and with that I know that the conversation is done. It's a good thing I trust Levy with my secrets.

Just as we finish, the boys start to sound check. It's all of the boring '1-2 1-2' crap that any person who works on events knows happens, but the boys made it interesting. They played a few covers of songs which get us all up and dancing and singing along with them, but they made us laugh when insults were thrown between the boys just to keep the sound check interesting.

After an hour or so, it was our turn. Since there wasn't any other support act, we were going to be the first ones up on stage!

The sound check was so much fun! We weren't like the boys and trying to keep ourselves entertained however. Something tells me that Erza would have our heads if that ever happens. But we did do an awesome cover of 'Umbrella' by Rhianna to keep ourselves amused. The boys had stayed behind to see us sound check like we did for them and I caught some of them singing along which spurred me on more! As an all girl rock band, it was quite nice covering a pop song for a change. We were almost done sound checking when we thought it would be fun to play 'Umbrella' again since it was our 'lucky song' that we played during most sets. During our second round of playing the song, suddenly the boys had disappeared from their seats and had turned up with umbrellas on stage and started dancing really badly to the music. We couldn't keep a straight face throughout it and just fell about laughing! Luckily we did enough for the sound tech's to be happy so the boys ran off stage with us in pursuit! From then on, we all agreed to keep an eye out incase they decided to do that again tonight!

After that we had a good few hours to kill before the first gig of our tour! To be honest, we spent most of that with the boys until an hour before we had to go up on stage since we needed to get changed and Natsu explained to me that they liked to be left alone so that they could be 'in the zone' before going on stage.

We got called to the edge of the stairs that led to the stage ten minutes before our set. I literally felt like my legs were going to turn to jelly as I take a sneak peak around the curtain to see a packed hall with 'All Fired Up' signs everywhere! As we got given the five minute call, I huddled the girls into a corner and started to say a speech that I had been preparing for the whole hour that we were getting ready.

"Girls. This is finally it! All of our hard work and effort has brought us to this moment and sometimes I need to pinch myself to realise that this is actually happening and that I get to experience this with my three best friends. But it doesn't matter what, we are together in this and I just wanted you to know that I love you all and that we are going to show those boys how it is done!" I say making all of the girls smile in return.

"Juvia just wants to say that Juvia is so happy that Juvia met such amazing people. Juvia loves you all and we are going to kick ass and play the best gig of our lives."

"You said it guys. I love you all and we will play the best night of our lives tonight. This is our first gig and our first chance to show everyone what we can do. Remember first impressions always count." Erza adds in.

"Same to you all girls. We've all got this. We know this set list by heart! We have practiced this over a hundred times so just enjoy yourself girls. Let's rock this shit!" Levy says putting her hand in the middle of our huddle where we all join our hands in completing out pre-gig ritual by lifting them up as one shouting out 'Mages'.

Just in time, we get called to the stage to a deafening scream. The fear suddenly turns into adrenaline and I practically run onto the stage to my microphone! Word had travelled fast that we were the main support and there were banners everywhere for our band! Grabbing the microphone in front of me, I take a quick scan around the hall, take a quick look at my band members, give them a reassuring smile and scream into the microphone "Hello!"

In return for my scream we get a large scream back. Thank God for our ear plugs that we have to wear on stage. They are the only things right now that stop myself from going deaf.

"Wow this is amazing guys! Thank you so much for turning out! We are The Mages and here is our first song."

Erza counts us in with her sticks and all of us are transported into our own world which we had been working so hard for.

* * *

Wooh! First night on tour! What do you think? I am not going to put lyrics into this story except for one chapter which is used for effect. Sorry guys if you were expecting this to be a lyric story - I dont like writing stories with loads of lyrics in!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter! The story is picking up now! Thank you for those of you who have followed this story so far, and welcome those who have just found this story! Please read, follow and review! Always encourages me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

The screams from the crowd were immense! The more songs we played, the louder they got! We were absolutely loving it. I really didn't want to leave the stage, but with only half an hour to show what you can do, we gave it all that we got! I ran all over the stage, the crowd fully in my control as I got them to sing sections of our songs and jump along with me during solos. There was nothing more thrilling that I could experience right now that could give me a better high than being on stage in front of thousands of people screaming for you and applauding your songs.

Sadly that moment came when we had to get off stage. I grabbed the microphone from the stand for the last time tonight and spoke to the crowd. "Alright guys. I'm sorry to say that this is it for tonight! Thank you so much for turning up and supporting our friends 'All Fired Up'! (pausing for the screams that followed that). I hope you enjoy them as much as we do and hope that you have enjoyed our music, we are The Mages thank you again and good night!" I shout placing the microphone back onto the stand and waving to the crowd as we make our way off stage.

As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs while wiping the sweat off our faces with towels we were given, I am immediately in the arms of Levy, Erza and Juvia in a group hug, screaming and jumping up and down. That was such a rush and such a success. I was so worried that we were going to be bottled and we didn't! We got applauded instead! I am so happy right now that if this was my last night on earth, I would have no regrets. Next thing we know we break from our group hug to see the boys standing there getting themselves ready for their set and charging us into another group hug, then hugging us individually.

"You guys were epic!" Gajeel said

"We all were singing alone at the sides." Grey said

"You guys looked amazing on stage!" Jellal said

"You guys owned that stage and that audience tonight! They loved you!" Natsu said lastly hugged me. I couldn't believe it! I had just played in front of thousands of people and now I am about to watch one of my favourite bands perform a set live! The girls and I stay at the side of the stage while the boys mentally prepare themselves and do their preshow rituals. I watch them all run onstage and hear the deafening screams coming from the audience the second Natsu walks on stage with the others. "Alright!" I hear Natsu scream through the microphone. "How awesome were The Mages! Give it up for them" The girls and I scream and hug each other tightly as the realisation that the audience were applauding us sunk in. "Excellent! Right Let's go guys this is our first song!"

Watching Natsu on stage working the crowd, I can see why the guys were so popular and why I liked them in the first place. This was officially a dream come true and I am thanking my lucky stars that I am sharing the stage with this band in particular. It's only been a day with them and we are already really close. The girls and I stay at the side watching, dancing and singing along to the set as if we were in the audience. We were having a fantastic time! So much so that the time seemed to pass so quickly that out of no where it was the guys last song!

Once again applause and screams erupted from the crowd as the boys joined together at the front of the stage, took a bow and walked off stage waving goodbye. They immediately find us and we all join in a mass group hug, before we are suddenly stopped by Makarov and Mira-Jane.

"Oi brats. We need to go now and I mean NOW! All of your stuff in the rooms have been picked up, we need to go to the tour buses before we all get blocked in!" Makarov says to us making us run towards the buses. The boys in the first one, us in the second one. We all crash on the sofas trying to calm ourselves down while at the same time jumping up and down in jubilation and excitement. "We have just done our first proper tour gig! Oh my God!" Levy shouted while we all joined celebrating.

"Hey guys look at this." Juvia says looking out the blacked out windows of our bus. We had just started to move when we heard more screams! As we were exiting the car park inside the venue, there were large crowds of people screaming for us and trying to take loads of photos. We all joined Juvia at the side of the window and started to wave to the people outside until they were out of sight.

We all slumped back into the sofas as we just sat there and let our night just sink in. We started discussing parts of the show that we liked and disliked and were even inspired enough to write a draft of a song that we could potentially play on tour to try out.

After a few hours, we were all shattered and decided to go to bed as we still had another 8 hours of travelling to do. We all clambered our way to bed and as I laid in my bunk reliving most of tonight, my eyes became heavy and the world went black while a grin was plastered on my face.

I have no idea what time it was when I woke up. All I knew was that it was the best sleep I had had in months! I knew that there was no work to do, there was no practice….just the ability to sleep so I let myself lie in for a few minutes, enjoying the fact that the ringing from my ears last night had disappeared before getting changed and walking downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I came downstairs and met the girls eating breakfast and surprise surprise we were still on the move. Natsu warned me about this and he was not kidding. He even told me that he has severe travel sickness. I have no idea how he copes with this much travelling involved!

I went and made myself some toast and sat down next to Juvia.

"Morning guys. Everyone okay?"

"Morning Lucy" The girls replied together.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask knowing full well that one of the others would have probably revised the time table we got given this week.

"We have a free day today. We have so much travelling today we won't have another gig until tomorrow. But we do have a radio interview this afternoon we need to be ready for. We were supposed to go to them, but the radio station is actually coming to us! Probably about something to do with talking to the guys aswell as a free bonus." Erza explains

"It's like buy one get one free" Levy jokes making us laugh.

"Juvia plans to hang out with Gray-sama a little bit before the interview today." Juvia says out of the blue.

"Gray-sama?" I ask a little curious. "Are we developing a little liking to Grey over here?"

Juvia immediately starts to blush. "No not at all. Juvia just wants to talk to Gray-sama and hang out with him today."

"Oh come on Juvia! That's bull! You like him don't you" Levy says making us all laugh and tease poor Juvia for a good half an hour while she sat there and took it, her face was turning as bright as Erza's hair.

"But seriously Juvia do you really like him?" I ask him after the teasing had died down.

Juvia takes a deep breath. "Juvia think Gray-sama is amazing. Juvia does like Gray-sama but Juvia is not sure if Gray-sama likes Juvia."

"I think that's great. Gray is a really nice guy." I say showing moral support.

"I agree. Just hang out with him for the week or so and you will know for sure. It's only been a day since we met them all so give it time. For all we know you may not like him after he does something completely disgusting or he might like you back. You just don't know." Erza says forever being the wise one.

"Wow one day. Is that really how long we have known them for? Just one day? It feels like longer than that." The girls all nod and agree.

"Thank you Erza. Juvia appreciates the advise. Juvia will get to know Gray-sama more." We all smile and continue our conversation about how we rocked last night and how we were going to continue the awesomeness on stage.

Within the next few hours, we had a brand new setlist and we finished the song we started last night! We were so excited that we wanted to play it to the guys but instead we decided to make it a surprise for them to hear.

Walking off the bus when it finally came to a stop later that night, we all were shattered despite doing nothing! Mira Jane caught us as we were stretching our legs while walking onto solid ground again grateful that we were not in a moving motion.

"Okay guys. Tonight there is no gig. Because we were going to be arriving so late, we decided for you all to perform tomorrow night instead. Don't worry this was already planned so no one lost out here." We all nodded "Good. Now tonight you can do what you like. We haven't got anything for you all to do until tomorrow. But just for the heads up, in a week, you all are going to the local radio station to be interviewed. The boys are going there aswell but you all have a separate interview. There are hotels for you tonight, so just cut loose. You guys and the boys all have the floor to yourself to make sure no one gets into your rooms. Erza…"Mira Jane says handing Erza 4 cards "These are your room key cards. Look after them well! Otherwise the money is coming out of your royalties money once we start recording time in a few weeks"

Oh my God I completely forgot that we were recording during the middle of our tour! Mira told us ages ago that during the tour she had booked us two weeks to get a few tracks down that we could release as a single! This is so cool! I am genuinely living my dream now! We all start to get giddy from the mention of our recording time and make our way to our rooms trying to decide what to do first.

* * *

And this is chapter 5! hope you guys like it. I am aware that Juvia does put -chan and -san at the end of every name but I got confused writing it so I am only putting in the -sama at the end of Gray's name!

Thank you so much for reading this! Please favourite follow and review! Every time I get an email saying someone has does one of these it inspires me to carry on with my story - and believe me it get sSO much better! I cant wait for you all to read it :D


	6. Chapter 6

From the looks of things, the boys had already beaten us to their hotel rooms. Mira told us that we had the floor to ourselves and the boys I think, took it literally! All of their doors are currently wide open, there is food EVERYWHERE and in the first door on the right, we all found the boys sitting on chairs and sofas playing video games! We had to giggle at the boys since they were acting like kids. You wouldn't guess that they were in their twenties and in the most successful band in the whole of Magnolia!

"Hey guys!" Levy shouted walking into the room, clearly wanting to join in the fun. The guys greeted us as we all walked into whoever's room it was for the night.

"Levy! Erza! Luce! Juvia! Come join us! You guys are about to watch me kick Gray's ass at this game!" Natsu said thrashing his fingers at the controller he was holding onto as if to encourage the character he was playing to beat us Gray's character, who to be honest was not looking good.

I give him a confusing look "Luce?" I ask perching on the edge of the sofa next to Natsu.

"Yeah. I kind of gave you a nickname. I hope you don't mind." He said his face turning a little pink making me giggle.

"No I don't mind at all. I like it" I say thinking about my new nickname and how I love it.

"Good. Cause I'm calling you it from now on." He says practically throwing his controller in all different directions to try and make his character in the game win. Just like Natsu predicted, his character won and Natsu was seen making up his own little victory dance making us all laugh.

"This isn't over flame-breath!" Gray said throwing his controller down on the floor almost smashing it.

"Temper temper!" Juvia says mocking Gray making him smile at her. I couldn't help but notice the interaction between those two. Maybe Juvia wasn't half off the mark. I watched them work their way into a light conversation and you could tell that there was something there. I smiled. It was nice to see Juvia and Gray getting along. Especially since Juvia's revelation this morning. Her and I have always been friends since we were little and I've watched her go through so much heart ache purely because guys just weren't interested in a girl who was obsessed with water and talked in the third person. But from the looks of things Gray doesn't seem to mind. He is happily talking to her about his life and how he became part of the band with Natsu and the others.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and sort of separated themselves already. Levy Gajeel Jellal and Erza are all on one side of the room having a group discussion of sorts comparing instruments and our sets while Gray and Juvia sit with Natsu and myself on the sofa.

"Are you okay there?" I hear out of the corner of my ear. I move my head down to see Natsu looking at me with what looks like worry.

"Everything's fine. Why?" I ask not sure why he is concerned.

"Nothing. You just seemed out of it for a few minutes there. You looked like you were in a world of your own" He laughed. I merely blushed not realising that I had been so rudely ignoring him.

"It's fine." Natsu laughs again picking up Gray's controller from the floor and hands it to me. "Want to play?"

"Sure why not." I say knowing secretly that I am really good at this combat game in particular. I grab the controller and start battling Natsu surprising him that I could actually play well.

We all carry on in this fashion throughout the night. The others soon joined over to where Juvia, Gray, myself and Natsu were sitting and it somehow turned into a boys vs girls tournament on the game while we were eating our way through 10 boxes of takeaway pizza.

"Come on come on just there! Hit him hit him!" I hear Erza scream in my ear.

"Come on Lu-chan you have this! Kick him!" Levy shouts at me

"Go Lucy!" Juvia shouts

"NO! Where did that come from!" I hear Natsu on my right scream in my ear. For the past hour I have been kicking his ass at this game and the guys were now starting to make things more interesting by involving alcohol. If the girls lost a game they all had to do a shot, if the guys lost they had to do a shot. Simple right? WRONG! It wasn't really a good idea after about the 15th game when we were all drunk and couldn't play for anything! But it was still funny since we got to relax and have some down time knowing that we had a gig the next day.

"YES!" The girls all scream as one final kick causes Natsu's character to die in a very ceremonial fashion.

"Come on guys. You know the rules" Erza said passing out the shots of what we think might be our 3rd bottle of vodka to the guys. They all neck them in one causing them all to show faces that made us all laugh rolling on the floor. I didn't care that I was drunk, I didn't care that the room was starting to spin, all I cared about was that I was genuinely having a great time.

It was a little after 4ish when everything started to settle down. The vodka was still going strong until about an hour ago so we were all very drunk. Levy had gone to bed about an hour ago and so had Gajeel. Jellal and Erza went to bed about an hour before them- ever being the sensible one, leaving myself, Natsu, Gray and Juvia sitting, laughing and drinking some more.

"Thank you for this guys" I slur to Natsu

"What for?" He asks back. Both him and myself had not moved from our positions on the sofa at all. I was still on the edge of the sofa which he was sitting on the cushion the closest to me.

"For being amazing people and -whoops" I say accidentally falling over onto Natsu's lap. Again we all laugh.

"Are you alright there Luce?" Natsu asks trying to hold onto me to make sure I don't fall off. Normally I would roll off immediately and try to blow it off as an accident but I found myself being too comfortable to move again!

"This is uncomfortable can you move around?" He asks picking me up without me answering and manoeuvring me so that my head was on his lap and my legs were on the cushion in-between Gray and Natsu. "Much better" he said.

"Do you guys want us to leave you or something?" Gray mocks pointing at the two of us.

"Shut up ice-freak" Natsu says as we all laugh while my face was turning very red very quickly. As I lay down on Natsu's lap his body heat was causing me to become very warm and I start to yawn.

"Keeping you up are we?" Natsu asks smiling down at me. I simply shake my head.

"No I'm fine. Like I was saying, thank you for being amazing people and letting us share this experience with you. This is our first tour and it is already amazing!" I say

"That's not a problem" Gray answers "We love having you girls here. It's fun" He says looking at Juvia with lightly pink cheeks while Juvia's whole face practically turns scarlet with embarrassment. Again I smile knowing the chemistry showing between them two. I'm guessing that the alcohol does help but still I know that it is there. I yawn again as I start to become very sleepy.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Natsu asked knowing my next thought of going to bed.

"I'm okay. I don't want you to leave your room just to walk two seconds to mine."

"It's not my room anyway. It's Gray's" Natsu says grinning. I grin back and nod back.

"Then thank you. Good night guys." I shout to Gray and Juvia as they are finally left alone.

As we walk to the other end of the corridor, Natsu stops me outside my door and waits for me to let myself in.

"Thank you again for tonight." I say. "I needed to let myself loose a little. I was worried about this tour and messing it up."

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Natsu replied making me blush. "It's ice-freak I need to worry about more."

"Why is that?" I ask tilting my head slightly in my drunken state.

"Because he has a thing for Juvia. He won't shut up about her." He laughs.

I laugh too "Well it's a good thing Juvia has a thing for Gray too then" I say leaning forward to whisper to Natsu

He looks back at me with surprise. "Really?" I nod back.

"Well good for him then. Just hope he isn't too loud. I'm next door to him" He says making me giggle.

We both smile as I look up and our eyes latch to each other. We seem to stare at each other for a few minutes all the while my face was burning up with ideas in my head that I probably shouldn't about Natsu. We both gaze into each other's eyes are a while, as if we are reading each other's souls. I don't know about him but while we are standing there - well, I'm leaning against the doorframe trying to hold myself up and he is standing there- I can feel our bodies getting closer, my blood pounding faster and faster in my ears all the while. I can feel the tension as I resist the urge to lean into him and kiss those amazingly soft lips of his that were right in front of me, convincing myself that it is the alcohol that is making me think of running my fingers through his amazing pink hair and down his chiselled abs.

With a lot of will-power, that I'm amazed I have in my drunken state, I just stand up on my toes, never losing eye contact with Natsu as he follows my gaze. I am eye level with him now and I start leaning forward towards him making sure to keep his gaze. I feel the blood pumping louder in my ears as I feel my stomach flip in excitement. I feel Natsu's warm increasing minty breath on my face hitch slightly as I lean even further in slowly and give him a slight peck on the cheek causing my face to blush even more and for him to grin widely.

I settle myself down and turn around, grab the doorknob and let myself in properly into my room, making sure that I look back one last time, still feeling the amazing tension between us and whispering "Good night Natsu" before closing my door and heading to my bed.

* * *

ooooh things are getting interesting! let me know what you think! please comment and follow! love to you all who are reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

URGH Never again! For as long as I shall live I shall never drink this much again! My head is so sore! I already had to resist the urge to throw up for what seems like the hundredth time this morning. But much to my dismay I knew that I had to get out of bed soon. This was only a one night stop at this hotel and then we had to get ready for the gig tonight. This is only our second performance but I feel like I have been on the road for ages! It's been three days! I look at the clock and groaning while reading '9.45' on the clock realising I've probably only had about 5 hours sleep after last night.

I suddenly snap my head to the side facing my door as I hear someone pounding on the door! It sounds like more than one person and the knocking sounds pretty urgent. I roll myself out of bed with much difficulty as I drag my poor body to the door and open it to see Erza and Levy in front of me looking too awake for this time of the morning.

"Lu-Chan! We need a band meeting now!" Levy says grabbing my hand that is not on the door knob and pulling me inside with Erza following suit! I arrive back onto the bed I notice that Juvia is not with us.

"Where's Juvia?" I ask

"She's the reason why we are here." I look at Levy shocked.

"Has she done something wrong?" I ask a little worried for her.

"Not at all. We wanted to tell you what Erza and I heard this morning!" Levy-chan practically shouts at me. I immediately grab my head nursing it.

"Guys. Not too loud please. I drunk a little too much last night." I explain.

"Well I'm afraid there is no sympathy there." Erza replies being once again the tough one out of all of us. "Anyway. We wanted to tell you that we heard that Gray and Juvia got together last night!"

I look back shocked and suddenly a memory from last night appears in my head.

"I'm not surprised really. Natsu and I were the last ones to leave them in the room last night. We even admitted that we both knew that they liked each other…."

"Woah hold up there! You knew and you weren't going to tell us! How does Natsu know Gray likes Juvia?"

"I guess I wanted Juvia to tell us in person. We never saw anything happen. Natsu told me last night that Gray told him that he liked Juvia and I told him that Juvia told us that she likes Gray so I guess I assumed that it would happen." I shrugged. It was simple logic I guess. "I think we should wait until Juvia tells us what happened instead of speculating. You never know nothing may not have happened and we are getting ahead of ourselves."

"I suppose your right. Anyway, we need to get going for rehearsals. We need to do some sound checking for tonight in about an hour." Erza said

"Okay. Just give me twenty minutes. You guys can wait here if you want" I offer. Once I'm showered and dressed I feel a lot better and a little more sober. I'm glad that I don't particularly suffer from hangovers for long especially after a long shower. I nod to Levy-chan and Erza to go and we may our way out of my room, stopping at each one's respective rooms to collect instruments etc for the sound check and our bags to put onto the tour bus for tonight.

We had just finished helping Erza bring out her MANY bags that she always counts as her 'overnight' gear when suddenly we see a door near the end of the corridor open. We run into Erza's room once noticing that it is Gray's room door that opens and we all peek out of the crack in the door that we attempted to shut. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, we watch as Gray and Juvia leave the room. Juvia leaves first while Gray leans against the doorframe. They both check the corridor to see that it is apparently clear and we see Gray bring a hand up to Juvia's cheek and pull her in for a kiss! Sweet Mavis! We knew it! We knew that Gray and Juvia were together last night!

Trying to keep ourselves as calm as possible, we watch as their little make out session finishes with a hug from Juvia and Gray bringing his hand again to her cheek.

"Thank you for last night Juvia." We hear Gray say to Juvia

"Juvia is happy that she got to spend the night with Gray-sama" We all slightly swoon as our own love scene plays infront of us.

"Me too." He says back. "Juvia… I know that's only been a few days that we've known each other but…..do you want to….. maybe….. go out with me Juvia?" We hear him ask as our mouths all drop instantly as we are all silently freaking out behind the door telepathically screaming at Juvia to say something while she stares back in shock! "I-i-if that is that you want to, you know I would underst-" We hear Gray start to stutter as we watch Juvia crush her lips to his to shut him up. She retreats with a smile on her face.

"Juvia would love that." Gray's face instantly relaxes and he grins as he hugs Juvia and grabs one of her hands to play with it. "Cool" He answers "Maybe keep it between the girls and the guys for now? We don't want Mira-Jane and Gramps for now to know. It may make things a little complicated. Maybe wait until half way through the tour for them to find out?" Gray suggested

"Okay Gray-sama. Juvia understands. As long as Juvia can get to tell the girls then Juvia is fine with it."

Gray laughs. "For the last time Juvia call me Gray, lose the sama. You don't need to be formal with me" Juvia nods. "Okay Gray-sa… Juvia means Gray."

"I'll see you later after rehearsals?" Gray says giving her one last kiss before she nods and walks off towards her room while Gray shuts his door behind him. The next thing I know I feel Erza who has been standing behind me since she is taller lean into me and in unison Levy, Erza and myself fall out of the room and into the hallway to see a shocked Juvia looking at us.

"Um…. guys, what is everyone doing on the floor?" She asks looking a little worried.

Erza was the first to react. "We came looking for you but I tripped and fell into Lucy who fell into Levy therefore landing on the floor like dominoes." She said cooly

Juvia, not being the smartest person, just nodded and smiled. "Okay…"

"Anyway" Erza said to quickly move the conversation alone while Levy-chan and myself got ourselves off the floor nursing our wounds. "Where have you been? We knocked on your door and you weren't there" Good thinking Erza! Juvia was turning as red as Erza's hair when she grabbed Erza's wrist and said to us all quickly. "Band meeting now!" dragging us all inside her now open room. We all sat on her bed pretending to look bewildered at what she wanted to tell us. I could tell that Levy-chan really wanted to say that we knew what was going on but I managed to give her a knock on the side of the arm to let her know that she needed to keep her mouth shut!

"Basically…the reason why…Ju-Juvia wasn't in he-her room was…because…..oh…Juvia don't know how to say it." She stuttered

"Just spit it out Juvia!" I shouted out not ready to wait for ages for her to say something.

"Um…um..umm…..GRAY-SAMA AND JUVIA WERE TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!" She practically shouted. There were rounds of excitement and we just waited for her to carry on. "Basically, Gray-sama and Juvia were left alone once Lucy-chan and Natsu-chan left. Juvia and Gray-sama were left alone and we were talking until Gray-sama leant in closer to Juvia and we started kissing!" We all squealed by that point with excitement as our imaginations went wild.

"The next thing Juvia remembers is waking up in Gray-sama's bed and Gray-sama asking Juvia to be Gray-sama's girlfriend!" She answers back slightly embarrassed.

"Juvia that's great! Did you say yes? Are you and Gray going out" I ask trying to keep up the pretence that we apparently know nothing that is going on or what we just witnessed outside.

Juvia paused for a second. "Juvia said yes to Gray-sama" She said looking very pleased with herself.

We all screamed again and started to pile onto of her with hugs and shouts of congratulations. We already knew but we were not going to let that fact ruin Juvia telling us what was going on!

"Juvia I'm so happy for you!" I said back

"We need to congratulate Gray too" Erza said

"We knew you two would get together" said Levy-chan.

"Thank you all. But before Juvia forgets, Juvia must ask you all to keep this a secret from Mira-chan and Makarov-chan. Gray-sama said that things may get complicated if they knew." We all nod

"Of course Juvia we understand." Erza continued "You two have only known each other for a few days. I'm sure that they would have something to say about it since it's so early." Juvia nods

I look down at my watch to check the time. "Girls we REALLY need to get to practice now!" I say making all of the girls panic and run down to the venue with minutes to spare.

* * *

Well that's chapter 7! Thank you for all of you lovely people who have read this far! I have only just started :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad I want to know what you all thought. Things are starting to heat up now since one of my pairings have got official! :D See you next week xx


End file.
